The present invention is directed to a new security device for dispensing liquids, preferably an ink, onto valuables, for example bank notes such as present in a preloaded cassette used in teller cash dispensers (TCD) or automatic teller machine (ATM) or in a container for transportation.
The purpose of the device is to render valueless the bank notes in the container when there is detected a violation, an attempted theft or an unauthorised manoeuvre to displace, remove or break the container. This is detected preferably by a suitable known electronic means which is no part of the present invention.
In the case of a container for transportation, for example a suitcase, it is well know to include devices that will, in the event of a theft or an aggression, invalidate the bank notes which are contained therein. This is achieved by automatically spraying a coloured liquid, for example as a consequence of a controlled explosion. The ink will preferably be indelible and water-based.
For this purpose, several systems are known. Among them, a device is known which includes a cylinder containing the ink and a piston that will be actuated, in the case of theft, via electronic or mechanical means and possibly a CO2 cartridge or canister.
Another device comprises an ink reservoir and a CO2 cartridge which once actuated will eject the ink mixed with the gas in the container. In the latter case, a substantial portion of the ink is not delivered onto the stacks of bank notes.
These devices are complicated and not very reliable due to the presence of mechanical parts, the possibility of blockage and the high cost of the maintenance.
A first improvement disclosed in European Patent Publ. Nr. 0 623 902 A1 was achieved by providing a device with an ink reservoir comprising an elastic sealing means delimiting a second compartment capable to be inflated by a pressurised gaz liberated from a second reservoir.
However there is still a need to clean thoroughly the system after each use or during maintenance checkup.
The present invention is to overcome these problems, and is directed towards providing a new improved device for staining, preferably permanently, the bank notes in a container, such container being preferably but not necessarily for use in an automatic cash dispenser. The cost of maintenance is reduced as the ink and the pressurized gas is present in the form of removable cartridges that may be easily replaced.
According to another aspect of the invention the cartridges are disposable cartridges that may be disposed of after operation or during maintenance operations which will be run at predetermined intervals.
The unit according to one aspect of the invention has a replaceable ink cartridge, enabling the technicians to replace the ink supply on site, avoiding in that way a return to the laboratory.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, the housing containing the ink and gas cartridges is itself disposable so that no means must be provided for opening such housing after the manufacturing step.
The device according to the invention is preferably but not necessarily adapted for being fitted in a preloaded bank note cassette. Such a cassette is generally elongated and contains a stack of bank notes in a tight arrangement. The bank notes may be individually delivered through a suitable mechanism. The cassette may only be opened by authorised operators, the cover being removable or hinged to a side wall of the cassette.
In summary, the invention provides a device adapted to be incorporated in a bank note container comprising a housing which contains:
a first reservoir, which is at least partially collapsible under external pressure, containing a liquid colouring material and comprising on a wall thereof an orifice provided with a retaining valve
a second reservoir containing a pressurized gas
an actuator connected to the valve of said pressurized gas reservoir and to a detection system, able to trigger the immediate and complete liberation of the pressurized gas from said second reservoir if required by said detection system, and extending outwardly from said orifice in the first reservoir, through a hole in a wall or a cover of a more rigid housing, an ink discharging means said housing containing the reservoir, the cartridge, the actuator and a means for connecting the actuator to an outside detection system.
The second reservoir may be replaced by any other element able to deliver or liberate, under pressure, in a very short time a given quantity of gas, for example CO2. It may be a pyrotechnic element known as a gas generator as used for other applications such as air bags in the automobile industry or in fire extinguishers. The gas may thus also be provided via a sudden chemical decomposition.
The ink discharging means will be preferably in the form of a perforated elongated pipe, all perforations being directed to the side where the bank notes are located. The perforations are advantageously 0.8 to 1 mm wide. There may be 50 or more of such perforations. The discharging means may also be one or several nozzles or equivalent element.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the device comprises a reservoir for liquid coloured ink. The reservoir will preferably be made of plastic material which is flexible enough to collapse as a consequence of a sudden, nearly explosive, increase of external pressure resulting from the liberation of pressurized gas contained in a rigid second removable reservoir in the form of a cartridge. The plastic may be HD polyethylene. The dimension of the ink reservoir is such that it may be inserted in the housing while leaving enough place at the end of it for the pressurised gas cartridge and the actuator. According to a particular embodiment, presently less preferred, the ink reservoir may have a bellow-like configuration, rendering the collapsing under external pressure easier.
The pressurised gas reservoir or cartridge and the actuator may be contained in, or part of, a secondary housing, also preferably made of plastic, and able to be inserted in the main hereabove mentioned housing. This secondary housing will be provided with holes or be open so that free expansion of the gas in the main housing is permitted. Its purpose is to associate correctly, in a single unit, the actuator (detonator) with the associated wire and the end of the cartridge. This is to ensure an efficient triggering operation.
The main housing may be parallelepipedic and comprises a removable side cover with an orifice for the dispensing means and a smaller orifice for the connecting means to the detection system. A O-ring is advantageously provided between the cover or lid and the rest of the body of the housing. The connecting means is usually a wire. A groove for receiving said wire may be provided in the inside wall of the housing or in the external side of the collapsible reservoir. The side cover is firmly positioned by screws or bolts. The housing and its covering plate may be of metal, for example aluminium, or of plastic material, for example glass fiber reinforced nylon. This material will be substantially more rigid than the plastic used for the ink reservoir. A slight flexibility is however acceptable, or even advantageous, as far as the resistance to a sudden internal increase in pressure is not at stake.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the housing does not comprise a removable lid or cover. In this case, all the components are indeed contained in a permanently sealed housing, the cover being for example induction sealed at the manufacturing stage. The housing is then disposable after use or after a predetermined time in operation.
The housing is provided preferably with integral attachment means for its fixation into or adjacent to the container with the valuables. Attachment may also be provided for a printed circuit board located parallel to a surface of the housing, such circuit board being a part of the detection system.
According to one aspect of the invention, the pressurized gas cartridge or equivalent means, possibly together with an actuator, possibly screwed to the body of a element of the housing or of the ink reservoir, is able to liberate the pressurized gas, for example by way of a controlled explosion produced by a detonator in order to break, in a known way, a weak region of the head of the cartridge. Electronic means provides the suitable signal (for example 9V) when such action is required.
The pressurized gas in the cartridge may be air but will be preferably carbon dioxide at a pressure of +/xe2x88x9250 kg/cm2.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the outlet pipe of the ink reservoir is connected to a retaining valve and, via an 90xc2x0 elbow, to an ink distributing means, such as a pipe perforated on its entire length or one or a plurality of nozzles directed, when adapted to a bank notes cassette, towards the stack of bank notes. Such means will extend along at least one internal side of the container, for example along the cover thereof.
The outlet and the main reservoir is tightly secured to the cover of the housing via means such as a threaded bore and its counterpart in the cover or the wall of the housing.
In operation, the collapsible reservoir will push said ink through the retaining valve into the distributing means, for example one or several perforated pipes locate above the stack of bank notes, and then on and into the bank note stack or stacks of the cassette. Preferably, the collapsing will result from at least two main walls of the ink reservoir being deformed and pressed one against or towards the other by the homogeneous external pressure of the gas.
After operation, the ink reservoir will generally be substantially flattened, more than 90%, in some case more than 95%, of the content having been ejected. The remaining pressure in the main housing will decreased naturally, the sealing being not perfect, or a special vent may be provided for this purpose.
The suitable valve located between the reservoir and the pipe will allow passage of the ink, for example only at pressure above a few kg, preferably less than 5 bars. Typically the air pressure in the cartridge, immediately following the actuation, will be 50 kg and more than 90% of the ink will be ejected from the reservoir through the discharging means.
The above retaining valve may be a ball-spring type one way valve or according to a preferred embodiment a cheaper membrane, for example made of plastic or metallised plastic, suitably sealed, that will rupture above a given pressure, that is to say for example between 3 and 6 bars.
The membrane will rupture at its center under the pressure of the fluid being squeezed out by the collapsible container.
This membrane is preferably glued, sealed, hot plated or welded for example by induction, to the end of the outlet of the housing. It will therefore act as a sealant and as a break valve with no adjustment and leaking which are the drawbacks of the conventional relief valves.
According to a particular embodiment, the rupture valve may be made of a sandwiched film (e.g. 30 micron plastic and 40 micron aluminium). In the manufacturing process, after the collapsible bottle is filled, the film is hotplated on the top of the bottle. After hotplating, the metal is etched away in a known way, only leaving the plastic film as a seal. This member works both as a seal and as a break or rupture valve. The seal will withstand pressure of 5 bar, yet the seal will consistently break at 8 bar. If during the etching process a pattern is etched (for example a slot), then the breakage of the seal will follow the pattern, a feature which might be advantageous for specific applications (e.g. large seals). A further advantage associated with the use of such a rupture valve is that when the system activates and the break valve ruptures, the plastic remains of the seal stay attached to the housing. This prevents blockage of the discharging means.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the device, including the valve and the dispensing means, preferably the perforated pipe, is fixed by conventional means to the internal side of the upper cover which is hinged to the body of a cassette. The cassette is adapted to contain a stack of bank notes for cash dispenser. The electronic circuit and the power supply (battery) which are a part of the detection system is preferably adjacent to the body of the device.
The device according to the invention may be incorporated in valuable containers other than bank note dispensers, for example in safes, suitcases or within security vans.